


First Incarnation: Kanto

by MomokoTuHarumaki



Series: Rachel the Godkiller [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu & Let's Go! Eievui | Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu! & Let's Go Eevee!
Genre: Based on Pokemon Playthroughs, Blue is Trace's Brother, Eevee main character, Everyone accepts a Pokemon as a trainer, F/M, Older Brother Red, Only Lance is aware she's an Eevee, Special Eevee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomokoTuHarumaki/pseuds/MomokoTuHarumaki





	First Incarnation: Kanto

The morning sun gleamed through the window of the bedroom as Rachel kept herself curled up in her little bed. It had been at least a year since her older brother Red had left home to start his Pokémon journey, and soon it would be hers. "Vuuuuuiiii," she yawned, as she stretched out. She then trotted out of her room and down the stairs to see her adoptive mother cooking in the kitchen. "Oh good, you're up," she said. "I was worried I was going to have to send Chansey upstairs to come get you. Eat up, sweetie. Today's your big day!" She set down the small, silver dish that was full of scrambled eggs and rice over on the mat Rachel would eat at. The tiny Eevee chomped down her breakfast in a few bites before heading over to the doggy door that lead out. "Now, wait a moment, sweetie. I have a gift for you!" She then picked up Rachel and dressed her in a hat, jacket, and bag of her own. "A perfect fit! Take good care of those! Go see if Azure is ready next door. He takes so much after his grandfather," Mom said. Rachel cuddled against her leg to say goodbye before hopping out through the dog door.

 

Pallet Town was a sleepy hamlet full of nice homes and friendly people. It was a short walk away from the nicer Viridian City, but not too close that they had to deal with tourists who would come for miles to watch the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau. As for the townspeople, everybody knew everybody. And it was no secret Mom had raised an Eevee as a daughter after the loss of her husband and Red's father as well as her miscarrying their second child. And everyone just took it as her way of dealing with both losses and the desire for a second child. Plus, Rachel was well behaved, so no harm. Rachel trotted down the bike path that lead to the Oak residence. Professor Oak had taken to raising his three grandchildren after the death of their parents in a car wreck a few years back. Information of what happened had never been released, but rumors persisted that it had to do with Blue's Father, Lt. Neil of the local police force, having found something on Team Rocket. But, no one every truly knew.

 

When she got to the front door, she scratched on the wood of door until Daisy opened the door. "Ah! Rachel! Did you come here for Azure?" she asked. "Unfortunately, he left not that long ago to wait for Grandpa at his lab. I hope he doesn't have to wait too long. When Grandpa does his research out on Route 1, he tends to get carried away." Rachel sighed before walking back towards the bike path. Remembering that Daisy mentioned Professor Oak doing his research on Route 1, she began her walk towards the outskirts of town. It had been a long time since she and Red had gone out that way to play, so it was worth a trip down memory lane.

 

When she approached the edge of Route 1, she found Professor Oak surrounded by Pidgey. "Thank you, my dear Pidgey. With your help, my research is coming along much more smoothly," he said. Rachel approached closer, cautious of the flock of Pidgey. "Eievui?" Rachel said curiously. Professor Oak turned around in surprise. "Oh, Rachel. I almost forgot, you and Azure are starting your journeys today, aren't you. Sorry I took so long, we can be going now," Professor Oak said. As they began to walk away, they heard an angry coo. "Spearrrrow!" they heard. A Spearow flew towards Rachel. Rachel crouched down and growled at the Spearow. When the Spearow tried to peck her, she dodged before tackling it to the ground. After a few more Tackles, the Spearow flew away, angry that it had been outdone by a tiny Eevee. "Rachel, I must say how impressive you were fighting against that Spearow. Perhaps you won't need a Pokémon of your own, but rather, your own Pokeball," Oak said as they walked back towards the lab. Rachel tilted her head as Oak pulled out a Pokeball. "What do you say? Do you accept yourself... as your first Pokémon?"

 

Rachel reached out her paw and tapped the Pokeball before going inside. The Pokeball wiggle three times before finally flashing, indicating Rachel had been caught. Oak then tossed the Pokeball, sending out Rachel. "There we go, now no one can capture you. You're your own trainer," he said. He then opened the bag on her back and placed the Pokeball inside. "Take good care of this, Rachel. Because today, you are the new Pokémon Trainer!"

 

When they got to the lab, Azure ran up to greet them. "Grandpa! What took you so long?" he asked. Oak smiled as he set Rachel down on the ground. "I'm afraid there was a bit of an issue while I was on my way here, but Rachel took care of it and got her own Pokeball," Oak said. Azure's eyes widened as he turned to Rachel. "Wow! That's amazing! Now it's my turn to choose my own Pokémon!" Azure ran up to the two Pokeballs on the table and picked one of them up. "I choose this one, Pikachu!" he said. Oak smiled as he walked over to the back table and picked up two devices. "Before you two leave, I have something for the both of you. This is a Pokedex, a device I created to document all Pokémon. When I was young, I used to dream of documenting every single Pokémon. But, now, I have this lab and my grandkids. So I want you two to fill this for me. Live the same excitement I had when I was your age to discover all kinds of Pokémon there are," he said, handing them each a Pokedex. Rachel placed it into her bag and made her way outside.

 

Waiting outside was her mother, who was waiting. "It's really time for you to head out, isn't it?" she asked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up the Eevee. "I'm going to miss you so much. Please, don't be afraid to ever come home to visit. Just like with your brother, I'm going to be cheering you on every step of the way," she said. Rachel cuddled in close as her mother cried into her plush fur. "When you see Red, please... tell him to come home and visit," she said. She then set her down. "Now, don't worry about me. Go and enjoy your journey. And try your best," she said. Rachel rubbed against her legs before beginning her walk towards Route 1. "I love you! Do your best!" Mom shouted one last time as Rachel walked out of sight.


End file.
